Do You Mind If I?: A Hilda x Reader Fanfiction
by NobodyRemembers
Summary: You're just a random guy minding your own business after a long afternoon until you notice a certain adventurer on your way home.


**Finished watching YouTube for two hours...**

**Gets idea…**

**Starts typing…**

You're just walking around town on a Friday afternoon; having come from watching a baseball game with your friends, even though you hate the sport in its entirety, and got the idea of just heading on home. Actually, the reason you even left was because of baseball. You hate that sport, like, a whole lot. It was totally boring and a complete waste, but you were only there for your friends, anyway. If only more people shared in your opinion of the sport. Your train of thought then got cut short after you find yourself eyeing a girl who seems to be in her late teens across the street. She's wearing a red sweater with a yellow sweater wrapped around her neck. She also has fairly long blue hair with a black burette snuggly attached on top, which catches you off guard at that moment. She has a pretty slender figure too, which blends perfectly in her black tights. You also take notice of two other people behind her: some skinny white kid and a black girl who had her hair in a ponytail. The three then walk into a pet store.

_Damn, that blue haired girl looks kinda hot. _You think to yourself.

So you proceed to cross the street… without looking both ways like a complete dumbass. You nearly end up getting hit by a car, just barely touching the edge of your jeans. The driver honks his horn furiously and mouthed a few things inaudible to you since, well, he's in a car. You simply give off a nervous grin to the driver which seems to piss them off more. However, you have more pressing matters to attend to, like that beauty a few dozen feet away ahead of you, so you just keep on walking across the street and soon find yourself in front of the pet store. You open the door and walk inside, instantly hoping you'd spot her out, but no. You can't seem to find anyone in the damn place. Even the cashiers are apparently out of the building.

_Where the fuck did she go?_

You decide to walk across the middle of the store, peering down each and every isle, feeling your hopes slowly dwindling as each one is empty. Until…

_Hell yeah!_

There, at the very end of the last isle, is that blue haired girl who caught your attention earlier, along with her assumed to be friends, of course. You need a reason to get a little closer to her because seeing her from afar isn't doing much good for you. You walk into the middle of the isle, blankly staring at a few things you pass by. _Dog food, cat food… regular shit. _You keep moving down, trying not to make yourself too noticeable and finally, you're within perfect viewing distance of her.

"This would be perfect snack for Twig. He always loves these things." The blue haired gal said to both of her mates, holding a red bag of deerfox treats in her hands.

"I'm sure he would enjoy those." The boy right next to her added.

"You sure these are… healthy for, Twig? I know they might taste good to him but… eh." The black girl took the bag away from her friend and looked at the nutrition facts on the back. "Oh, well that's a surprise. It's healthy for him."

_What the hell? Someone keeping a deerfox as a pet? I mean, they're nice to look at from a distance, but those things are dangerous as hell._ Why on earth anyone would want one as a pet was beyond you. You turn around and at the moment you do, that blue haired babe you've been fawning over looks over at you, almost instinctively. Her blue eyes quickly draw your attention of how light they are, but you quickly look away. You go to grab a random box of bird treats, hoping you didn't seem too suspicious. Thankfully, she didn't seem too bothered by you having a quick glance at her. The other pair didn't seem to notice your brief eye contact with her either.

"Well, if that's all, let's just get these and go." The blue haired beauty took the treats from her female friend and headed towards the register with the other two following suit.

"Wait, I almost forgot the Jorts!" The brown haired male shouted, quickly dashing to another isle.

"David, we have enough… oh whatever. I won't be paying for those anyway. Hilda, let's just hurry and pay for this before he tries to make me pay."

"Ha, that's your boyfriend for you, Frida. He'll have to pay for his own stuff for once."

The pair continue walking while you stare back at them. _So Frida and that David guy are dating? That's a letdown, but that Hilda girl seems to be single as far as I can tell_.

The trio of friends end up paying for their own respective items and walk outside the store. You obviously have to stay close behind, but to not seem like a stalker, even though you're borderline one at this point, you buy some chocolate chip cookies at the register to satisfy that good ole sweet tooth of yours. After buying yourself that treat, you walk outside and notice that David and Frida are moving one way, while Hilda is seemingly walking alone. Finally, time to give it a shot with her so you run after her, but slowing down so she wouldn't hear you and after about eh… thirty seconds, give it take, you're right next to her.

"Oh, hello there! I remember seeing you from the store earlier. I don't think I've seen you around here in town. Are you knew here?" Hilda questions with a surprisingly upbeat tone

You tell her that you aren't new to town, but you just never really get out much and that you wanted to buy something from the store before heading back home. You also tell her that you're sorry for looking at her like a weirdo earlier as well.

Hilda laughs and smiles at you, making you blush enough for it to be noticeable. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've lived in the forest most of my life and I just developed a weird ability of knowing when there's something or someone looking at me."

_Lived in the woods? How could someone so beautiful like her possibly have lived like some sort of troll or something?_

The both of you slowly dig yourselves into a deep conversation, while sharing some of those sweet chocolate chip cookies along the way, which has you opening up to her a little more and vice versa. You tell her how you didn't know that Santa wasn't real until you turned fifteen, which, when you think about it, just seems super dumb. Obviously, she laughs at you for it, but afterward she tells you that she didn't know how to ride a bike until she was around twelve years old. Yeah, it wasn't as bad as yours, but it was a secret nonetheless. Eventually, your conversation with her ends once you make it to her front door. She turns around and looks at you with a sincere smile that seemingly fades.

"Well, friend... it's uh, been nice talking to you." Hilda says with noticeable weakness in her voice.

_Maybe she doesn't want to stop talking? Well here goes._

You ask her if you can at least stay for a while, which changes her mood drastically. Her innocent smile returns and she laughs. You don't really see what's funny since all you did was ask a simple question. You then notice her pulling out a key and opens the door, gesturing for you to walk inside. You smile back at her and let yourself in, with her following right behind you.

"My mum isn't home, so you don't have to worry about her bothering you. She doesn't take kindly to most strangers. Speaking of strangers, you never told me your name."

You tell her your name and you sit on the couch and watch as Hilda sits right beside you. For whatever reason, she seems to move a tad bit closer to you than you'd expect her too. You look at her and she shuffles away a few inches.

"I'm sorry. I've uh… never really been good at things like this."

You look at her for a bit and it soon hits you. You have the idea that maybe she's never liked someone like this before. Hell, maybe she's even virgin. I mean, with a body like that, how could she be? But even then, you wouldn't know. You tell her that it's okay to be nervous around someone you like and for her not to worry about it.

"Alright… good, well you should know that I haven't kissed anyone either. Well, I guess I have if my mum counts. But, other than that, no one." Hilda responds to you before looking down at her white deerfox who was curled up in a fluffy cotton ball by a bookshelf.

_Oh shit, she actually does have a deerfox as a pet. I wonder if she'll-_

"Hey, do you want to pet him? I promise he won't bite." Hilda says with a smile after taking notice that you were watching Twig as he slept. "Go on, I'll come watch."

You pick yourself up from the couch and move over to the white deerfox that lay before you with Hilda standing next to you. You reach your hand down and slowly trail your hand back and forth against Twigs back. Soft and fluffy white hair tingles your skin as you continue with Hilda smiling widely.

"See? It's not so bad, is it?"

You shrug. It really isn't, but you didn't come here to rub all over a deerfox, oh no. You came here for something else entirely. You stand up and head back over to the couch and watch as Hilda follows suit, sitting fairly close by to the point both of your thighs are touching. She looks over at you and smiled and god… you never realized how blue her eyes actually were until now. Almost like you could clearly see a reflection of yourself in them.

"So, you want to um… see my room?" Hilda mentions which pulls you out of your daze. You respond with a nod and follow her up to her room.

_Wow her room actually looks pretty welcoming. _All the colors that make up her fairly spacey room reminded you of autumn, which matched Hilda's outfit as well_. _You watched as she sat on her bed and looks at you.

"Well, here's my room. I hope it's not too crowded. I'm an adventurer of sorts, so I have to keep a little piece of some places I visit."

You look around and shrug. Eh, there's a few things here and there, but it doesn't really bother you too much.

Hilda looks over to her dresser and gasps. "How could I forget! There's one more person I'd like you to meet. You won't see him, but trust me, he's amazing." You watch as she slides off the bed and moves over to her dresser and looks inside. "Huh, what's this?" Hilda picks up a piece of incredibly tiny paper and reads it.

"Dear, Hilda. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I've been invited to an important literature session in my hometown and being as happy as I was, I hurried off and left before letting you know. I'll tell you all about it when I return. Sincerely, Alfur."

Hilda sighs and puts the paper on top of her dresser. "Well, he's not here, but I'll tell you about him. He's an elf that I befriended years ago. They're tiny little people you can't see because you need to sign some paperwork to even look at them for some reason. I don't feel like they have anything to hide, though."

_Oh wow, more weirdness. She's got a deerfox as a pet and befriended some stealthy hidden midgets that need you to sign some policy paper before you can even see them. What a crazy world to live in._ You watch as Hilda moves back over to her bed and pats next to her, insisting that you sit by her. You comply and see takes off her fairly large red boots, revealing her tiny feet that form perfectly in her black leggings.

"So… what did you want to do? I still have a few hours before my mum returns from work." Hilda innocently reminds you.

Finally, the time has come for you to do what you came here for in the first place. To fuck. But, you've got to ease your way there since it is her first time after all.


End file.
